Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer image processing systems, and, more particularly, to determining positional context using confidence ratings for multiple markers in an image.
Augmented reality is the practice of adding visual content on top of images from a video camera. An augmented reality application may be used to provide additional information about objects in the field of view of a camera on a mobile device. For example, a user of an augmented reality system may point the camera of a mobile device at a restaurant. The augmented reality system may cause information such as reviews, menus, hours of operation etc. to be overlaid with the video of the restaurant.
Current mechanisms for implementing augmented reality typically use GPS, compass and accelerometer data to determine the position of a mobile device. Unfortunately, GPS is not reliable when the mobile device is used indoors. In addition, positional accuracy can be a problem with current systems in that they can only achieve a positional accuracy within one to three feet. This level of accuracy is not sufficient when objects in an image are close together.